


Breath of Fresh Air

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [17]
Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer and Cam appreciate each other.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Camille Saroyan
Series: Finding My Way [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 3





	Breath of Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Bones  
Title: Breath of Fresh Air  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Camille Saroyan  
Pairing: Spencer/Cam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Spencer and Cam appreciate each other.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds, Spencer, Bones, or Cam. Jeff Davis, and Hart Hanson own these shows  
and characters.  
Words: 159 without title and ending.

Word to use: Take

FMW # 17: Breath of Fresh Air

Spencer's used to having people take from him. His time, love and friendship, then they toss him aside. Or they give him grief about his work.

About how he works so much. Cam doesn't do that, because she gets it. His work is important, and hers is, too.

They help people. To meet someone who finally gets it, is like a breath of fresh air. They don't make each other feel bad.

Whether it's missed dinners or cancelled plans. They both have a similar passion for their jobs.

They want to make the world a better place. Cam opened her eyes and smiled when Spencer entered the bedroom.

She glanced at the clock and noticed he'd gotten home forty-five minutes ago. After a shower, he joined her in bed and she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're home safe," Cam told Spencer.

Spencer smiled and said, "I'm glad you're safe, too. Ready to go back to sleep?"

Cam nodded and then kissed him. "Good night."

"Good night, Cam."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who read and reviews.


End file.
